


Through My Own Eyes

by xIgniteTheLightx



Series: Better Half [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Truckers, F/F, Lots of Cursing, Trigger warnings inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIgniteTheLightx/pseuds/xIgniteTheLightx
Summary: Waverly works at a tiny truck stop diner in the middle of nowhere. All she's ever wanted to do was escape the life fate had handed her, but with no way out of town and a whole world she doen't know out there she's never been able to leave.Everything changes when a new driver shows up to turn Waverly's world upside down.





	Through My Own Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading some random post with weird stories told by truckers and I was hit with insperation... So this happened.
> 
> Admitidly I'd thought it would be a short little thing but eighteen pages later I'm here and have a plan for a sequel already which I'm about four pages into already (it was supposed to be part of this oneshot but this was getting so long I decided to split it into two parts). 
> 
> Anyways... Warning there's some attempted non con stuff at one point as well as a ton of cursing so if that's not your thing you know where the backspace bar is.
> 
> The Purgatory described in this fic is based on my hometown... Just FYI.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy. :)

There was… Something to be said for working at a truck stop diner/bar/hotel. 

In particular there was something to be said for working at a truck stop diner/bar/hotel in the middle of nowhere with nothing else around but forests and farms.

Purgatory was just that. Purgatory. It wasn’t hell, they had running water and electricity and a small general store/post office so they were (technically) a town. It also wasn’t any form of heaven. They didn’t have any schools (if you were unlucky enough to grow up there you either were bussed one and a half hours away to the nearest school district or you were home schooled), and basically everyone in town was a raging alcoholic. Not to mention the only income the town ever had came from the rugged, hillbilly truckers that were regulars to the area (thanks to the lumber mill that was located just outside of town.

Waverly sighed as she, once again, was pawed at by a sex depraved drunkard that had been staying in town the last couple of days while he waited for the mill to load up his truck, leaving him with nothing to do but try to bed the girls in town.

“Sir, you need to unhand me this instant or I will have to have security escort you out of the building.” She told him firmly as he tried to pull her into his lap for what was probably the fourth or fifth time that evening. 

“Come on… You must be bored… Let's dump these losers and go have some fun of our own.” He winked at her, grabbing at his crotch as if she didn’t know what he was insinuating. “Besides, it’s not like you guys actually have security here.” He let out a bellowing laugh and Waverly felt herself shrink slightly. He was right. They didn’t even have any real form of law enforcement, mostly it was just her and her shotgun that kept the peace in the bar.

“Look… I already told you…” 

“Oi, Beefcake! Hands off the baby sister.” Waverly felt a hand clasp over her shoulder and was jerked back, her back half slamming against the solid chest behind her. Glancing over her shoulder with wide, hopeful eyes she was met with her sister’s cold glare directed to the boy-man in front of her and suddenly all thoughts of the annoyance in front of her was forgotten.

“‘Nonna!” She turned and threw her arms around the older woman’s neck, burying her face the crook of her neck with an excited squeak. “You’re back!” 

“Yeah, yeah. Doc, Dolls and I are back in town for a couple of days, gonna rest up before heading down to Glaston, we got a contract to deliver a whole shitload of stuff from a mattress warehouse that was just repossessed. It’ll bring in a pretty penny when we’re done.”

Waverly had to make an effort to to deflate at the news she’d be leaving so soon, instead trying to focus on the fact she was back after nearly six months working another odd job she’d picked up (she was pretty sure it had something to do with teddy bears).

“You want to get a drink? I’ll see if Gus can cover my shift for me…” Waverly bounced around slightly at the prospect of getting to spend some time with her sister.

“Naw, I was just heading up to our room, the boy’s are waiting for me if you know what I mean.” Wynonna winked, missing the hurt look on her sister’s face as she turned back to the guy who’d been hitting on Waverly. “Lay a hand on my sister again and I’ll shoot it off.” She pulled her jacket back a little to reveal the revolver strapped to her side. “You hear?” 

He snorted.

“Yeah sure, whatever, crazy lady.” Wynonna either chose to ignore the last part or just didn’t hear it (Waverly figured it was the latter).

“Love you baby girl. I’ll talk to you later.” Wynonna kissed her forehead before walking over to the stairs and heading up to the second story where they kept the hotel rooms.

Not twenty minutes later Waverly was once again stuck fighting off the drunkard’s advances.

~WE~

As it turned out “talk to you later” meant “talk to you the evening before I leave”. Which was how Waverly found herself trying her hardest not to shout as she and Wynonna argued behind the bar.

“...If you came back every once and awhile to hang out with me maybe I would. Or better yet you could let me come with you for a change.” Waverly whisper-shouted, causing Wynonna to groan.

“I’ve told you, there is no way I’m letting you come with me. Dealing with half drunk middle aged trucking men isn’t something you need to be doing with your life.” 

“What the hell do you think I’m doing here? Hitting on chicks and getting laid all day?” 

“Why would you being hitting on chicks, you don’t like girls… Which is besides the point cause you  _ aren’t  _ coming with me!” 

Waverly groaned, adding yet another thing her sister didn’t bother getting to know about her while she was busy traveling the country. She was annoyed and there wasn’t much left that could comfort her.

“Why the hell not?” 

“Because you’re all young and shit and need to keep your innocence intact.” Wynonna shot back, turning and marching back into the bar without another word, giving Waverly the opportunity to finally break down and let a couple of tears slip loose.

“But I just want to explore the world with you…”

~WE~

Wynonna had left without another word to her, not even giving her a chance to say goodbye the next morning she left so early. Leaving the younger of the two in a bad mood for the rest of the day. 

“Hey baby, you look sad, why don’t you let me spread the love around?” The blonde boy from early in the week was still there and unrelenting in his efforts to get into her pants. She sighed heavily, clearing the table next to his.

“My answer is still no. Not going to change.” She bit back a disheartened groan when he reached out and once again grabbed her, this time wrapping an arm securely around her waist so that she couldn’t easily escape.

“Come on, let me shut your brain off for a minute. It’s not like you have anyone else waiting to do it for you hot stuff.” He fingered the hem of her shorts even as she tried to push his hands away, then she paused.  _ Maybe I should… Why not? I feel like shit anyways, maybe he’ll make me feel better for a moment…  _

“Hey, she told you to leave her alone.” A voice cut through her impulsive, rather stupid thought process and her attention was caught by a woman she’d never seen before, though she could make some assumptions about why she was there.

Her outfit was very stereotypical trucker material, faded, dark wash jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a black and yellow flannel and heavy duty steel-toed boots (though the stenson was definitely new). She stood somewhat intimidatingly in front of them, a hand out to Waverly as a physical offer of her assistance. Waverly took her hand with a soft sigh of relief as she semi-gently pulled her out of the guys arms.

“Seriously? Come why won’t y’all let me have my fun?” He pouted, sending her savior a glare.

“Because you can’t seem to get the meaning of no through your thick head.” The woman shot back, letting go of Waverly’s hand as she nodded towards the bar.

“You work here? I just got in this morning and could use a nice cold glass of buttermilk.”  _ Buttermilk _ ? Waverly mouthed back to her, causing the redhead to chuckle. “That’s code for beer sweetheart.” 

“Oh! I definitely have some of that.” She lead the woman away from her personal annoyance and towards the bar. “What’s your poison? Dark, Light, IPA, Cider…” 

“IPA’s good.” She offered before Waverly could start ranting about their beer selections (which, despite how small the town was, were quite extensive). 

“I’ve got an Alpine that’s pretty good.” 

“Sounds perfect.” The redhead shot her a confident smirk and Waverly felt her stomach flutter with nervous excitement. 

“So… What are you doing here in the middle of nowhere? Besides rescuing captive barmaids of course?” Waverly mustered up what little confidence she could under the stranger’s soft eyed gaze in an attempt to flirt with her. It had been a long time since anyone… Like her had shown up and she wanted to make the best of it. (Her gaydar was really good, she could just tell).

“Just taking a breather. Been working almost nonstop for eleven months, figured I could use a break.” She smirked. “Name’s Nicole by the way.” She stuck her hand out for Waverly to shake. “Nicole Haught.” 

“Of course it is…” Waverly chuckled, happy her own reaction was only to blush slightly as her words caught up with her and even happier that the other woman, Nicole, blushed red as her hair, looking down at the table as Waverly took her hand. “Waverly Earp.” 

“Waverly Earp.” The other woman seemed to roll her name off her tongue like a prayer. “An absolutely gorgeous name for one of the area’s hidden treasures.” This time Waverly couldn’t stop herself from blushing hard, her graze falling to the bar between them as Nicole gently ran her thumb over the back of her hand. “Tell me, how has someone not already swept you off your feet.” Waverly let out a breathless laugh.

“There aren’t exactly… A lot of… People… My type in these parts… If you get my drift…” Waverly managed to sound less like a panicking teenager around their crush and more like a suave young adult, which she was quite proud of.

“Ah, I do.” She nodded. “Yes that would be… Rather unfortunate… For them.” 

“Yeah…” Waverly sighed, almost breathlessly. “Oh, your beer!” She pulled away just before she could get any dumb ideas (like kissing a total stranger in a bar full of people and outing herself to the town). “Here.” Thankfully Nicole had pulled away a little so the temptation to kiss her was a little less prevalent in her mind.

“Thank you, ma’am.” She tipped her stenson before taking a long drag of her beer. “You’ve got good taste.” 

“You could say that.” Waverly pointedly checked her out, causing Nicole to bite her lip and smirk at her. “I figure you must be staying upstairs. Only place in town to stay overnight if you don’t own a place.” Nicole nodded.

“Yep, the other young lady working the bar this morning checked me into a room down on the far end of the hall.” Waverly chuckled slightly, knowing that Gus had been the one working that morning and finding it hilarious to hear her referred to as  _ young lady _ . 

“Aunt Gus tries to put the nice ones down there, I stay at the end of the hall year round to keep an eye on things at night.” 

“Your aunt thought I was a good one?” The redhead smirked.

“Might have something to do with that silver tongue of yours.” Waverly started wiping down glasses to make it look like she was actually doing something productive.

“You like my tongue?” Nicole winked at her and Waverly blushed, making an effort to make sure she maintained eye contact with the other woman before she spoke.

“I don’t know. You’d have to show me it’s good for something.” The redhead let loose a full smile, one that cut straight to Waverly’s core.

“Is that an offer Ms. Earp?” 

“I guess you’ll just have to find out.”

~WE~

Waverly had watched Nicole go upstairs with a pointed look about an hour before her shift ended. She didn’t know if anything was going to come out of her flirting with the truck driver but she was more than willing to go with the flow of the situation. In all honestly she hadn’t gotten laid in over two years and it was starting to grate on her a little.

At ten o’clock on the dot she passed the bar off to Gus (who worked the 10-2 late night shift) and headed upstairs to her room, passing by the room she’d learned Nicole was staying in with a skip in her step.

She got into her room and changed into her pajamas (regretting for perhaps the first time that she didn’t own any sexy lingerie and was instead wearing penguin print pajamas), grabbing the book she was reading to pass the time until she either fell asleep or  _ someone _ decided to pay her a late night visit.

About an hour later there was a loud knock at her door and Waverly jumped up excitedly, certain Nicole had finally decided to sneak over to her room so they could mess around. She felt her entire body deflate when she tossed to door open and was met with her resident stalker (she knew his name was Champ by that point but didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she knew his name).

“Oh… How can I help you sir?” She asked diplomatically, hoping to ward off his interests easily for the evening. There was no such luck.

“I wanna blowjob.” He slurred, clearly drunk as he grabbed Waverly’s shoulders and tried to not-so-gently shove her to the floor. “Maybe I’ll give you som’in too if you’r any good.” She shoved him back as roughly as she could while she herself was off balance.

“Back off asshat before I decide to show you what it’s like to get shot through the stomach.” He didn’t respond verbally, instead simply grabbing onto the hair on the back of her neck and trying to forcibly pull her to him. 

“Hey!” There was a click signaling a hammer being pulled back on a gun. “I suggest you step away from her before I decide to blow your brains out.” She felt the hand in her hair loosen and, pulling away from him as quickly as she could she found Nicole standing on the other side of the guy in front of her, a small, compact pistol held against the back of his head. He turned around, glowering at the other woman before walking off with a growled  _ fucking dykes _ .

“It’s times like these I really wish we had a cop shop around here.” Waverly said with a resigned sigh which turned into a quiet squeal when Nicole suddenly jumped forward, grabbing at her at random and looking her over.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Nicole asked as she poked at Waverly’s neck, causing the brunette to let out a breathless chuckle.

“I’m fine. Admittedly glad you’re here cause I really didn’t want to have to shoot someone but I’m good.” Nicole stopping moving, simply staring at her for several seconds and Waverly felt warmth spreading through her body at the obvious overprotective streak that was showing it’s head.

“Okay… You wanna…” Nicole gestured into her room and Waverly blushed, nodding her consent for Nicole to enter into her room. “So… What were you doing before he showed up?” Waverly blushed.

“I was brushing up on my latin…” 

“You know latin?”

“Yeah. And Greek and French.” 

“That’s really impressive.” 

“I mean… Maybe a little…” 

Nicole chuckled lightly. Reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Waverly’s hair as the younger girl yawned.

“Looks like you might need to go to sleep.” She whispered gently.

“Wanna spend some time hanging out with you though…” Waverly pouted, causing Nicole to chuckle.

“You can talk with me in the morning… I can stay here if you’d like…” She offered and Waverly nodded enthusiastically. 

They promptly made their way to bed, Waverly tucking herself snugly into Nicole’s side before falling asleep.

~WE~

A couple days later Waverly was disappointed to report no progress in her attempted seduction of the redheaded truck driver. She had thought that, perhaps, after sleeping in a bed with her Nicole might realize she had a (small) crush on her. But no such luck. In fact Nicole had apologized the next morning for taking up so much space on the bed and had insisted on buying her breakfast as payment. 

Since then she had spent every evening down in the bar with Waverly with her glass of Alpine making small talk with the young barkeep (flirting was more like it) before clambering off to bed with a soft  _ goodnight  _ to the younger girl. But it never went beyond that.

Waverly bit back a groan as the object of her thoughts made her way downstairs, a pleased smile plastered across her face.

“Hey, Waves. Can I get a coffee to go?” She beamed happily at her, causing Waverly to raise an eyebrow in her direction as she went to pour the older woman her coffee.

“What’s got you in such a good mood this morning?” Waverly chuckled.

“I just got a job offer, guy’s paying super well and it’s a pretty easy haul, he just needs it done it a timely fashion and guess who’s the only freelance trucker in the area at the moment?” Nicole smirked happily as she took her coffee from Waverly, taking a long sip from it causing her to completely miss the hurt look that passed over the brunette’s face.

“That’s awesome, I’m super happy for you.” She managed to get out, her slowly breaking heart easing a little bit when Nicole smiled at her.

“I’m afraid I’ve got to hit the road now though, they want me there and ready to load in an hour and we’re about fifty minutes away from their headquarters.” She slapped a twenty on the counter in front of Waverly.

“Keep the change sweetheart.” Nicole smiled down at her, winking slightly before disappearing out the front door, leaving Waverly feeling like she’d just been doused in ice water as she tried to catch up with what was happening.

_ Nicole’s gone… And I didn’t even manage to get her number. _

~WE~

Waverly knew, realistically, that being upset over someone she barely knew leaving wasn’t really all that fair. She’d known Nicole for all of four days but she still felt her absence rather harshly in the hustle and bustle of the busy bar, the redhead’s calming presence a welcome change to the harsh atmosphere provided by her usual clientele. 

She watched as the clock ticked down to ten with a new sense of resignation. Turning the floor over to Gus without a word and making her way upstairs in a haze. She’d lost her opportunity with the redhead and it hung heavy over her head like a fog. It wasn’t like she was in love with the other woman (once again, she’d only known her for four days) but the thought of some sort of physical intimacy with another human had been really… Nice… 

In reality any sort of physical stuff wasn’t a normal part of her life. Wynonna wasn’t really a hugger even when she was around (which was rare) and Aunt Gus had never been the type to display physical signs of affection accept in rare, more important circumstances. And since the dating scene in Purgatory was limited at best it had left the barmaid a little touch starved. Just as the thought entered her head she felt a large, muscular arm wrap around her waist.

“Hey baby, wanna fuck now that your little guard dogs aren’t around anymore?” Waverly groaned (she wasn’t  _ that  _ touch starved) and promptly elbowed the blonde boy in the stomach. 

“Screw off… Seriously next time you touch me I’m going to shoot your balls off.” She swiftly made her way to the end of the hall and ducked into her room before he could fully recover. 

She threw herself onto her bed with a groan and tried not to cry when it hit her that  _ this  _ was what her life had boiled down to.

She failed miserably.

~WE~

Nicole had left early Monday morning. It was Friday before Waverly finally started to feel a little bit more like herself. The disappointment had simmered down to a consistent, manageable lukewarm temperature rather than the hard boil at had been at first. 

She was lost in her thoughts, absentmindedly cleaning off dishes, so she didn’t automatically notice someone had sat down at the bar in front of her. In fact she didn’t even realize anyone was there until several minutes later when the person finally spoke up.

“Wow, service’s pretty crappy ‘round here don’t you think?” Waverly’s head shot up, her bad mood leaving her ready a tear into whoever the jackass sitting across from her was. But she instead she was quickly left dumbfounded when she was met with Nicole’s teasing smirk from across the counter.

“Nicole? What… What are you doing here?” Waverly stuttered in shock.

“I know I didn’t really get to explain the job I got before taking off but basically there’s a plant about an hour from here that needs to have a regular driver for six months to run a supply of top secret lab tech stuff from their main branch to all of their near-ish start ups in some smaller cities. They send me out with a shipment on Mondays, I get back Friday evenings and wait til Monday for them to need me to take another shipment. It’s almost like having a regular job.” Nicole laughed and Waverly felt herself sag in relief, a six month contract meant she’d be back… Probably… “Anyways, since the service here is so… Exceptional… I figured I might as well wait out my weekends here.” 

“Didn’t you just call the service crappy?” It wasn’t what she wanted to ask ( _ wanna go make out in my room naked _ was closer to her actual thought but she wasn’t about to say that outloud in a crowded bar) but it was good enough.

“Well… You have been ignoring me for a good four or five minutes…” Nicole chuckled at the look of horror on Waverly’s face.

“Oh shit… I’m so sorry Nicole.” Waverly stumbled back from the bar, swiftly grabbing a mug and filling it to the brim with the other woman’s beer of choice and placing it down in front of her.

“Relax Waves, I was just teasing you.” Nicole shook her head. “You still getting off at ten?”

“Yep, she’s getting off right now.” Gus appeared behind Waverly, startling the younger girl. “Go on, get out of here.” She snapped her hand towel playfully again Waverly’s shoulder with a smirk. Waverly shot Gus a grateful smile (it was barely nine) and hastily tossed the older woman her apron before half jumping over the bar to stand next to the red head.

“See, completely and totally free.” Waverly winced internally as she accompanied the remark with jazz hands, causing Nicole to chuckle down at her as Waverly led the way upstairs. 

Somehow (Waverly couldn’t for the life of her figure out how) they ended up spending the evening playing with Nicole’s cat. (Not that one). And while Waverly enjoyed messing around with and later cuddling with the massive ball of fluff, it did little for her growing desire for the redheaded woman.

At least now she knew she had time.

~WE~

Ten weeks later they’d fell into a comfortable routine with each other. Nicole left around nine in the morning on Mondays, leaving Waverly to work the bar over the week before she’d show up Friday evening, wait for Waverly’s shift to end and then they’d lock themselves in Waverly’s room the entire weekend hanging out just for it to repeat the next Monday.

Somehow, despite this, Waverly still hadn’t managed to make a move on the older woman (Nicole was apparently a full five years older than her) and she was starting to think Nicole might not have realized she was interested. Not that she was doing a ton to correct that issue, still unsure herself if Nicole was actually into her or if she was just being friendly.

It was Sunday evening and they were  _ platonically  _ cuddling on Waverly’s bed (she had eventually stopped charging Nicole for a room since she never used it) when somehow they ended up talking about Nicole’s latest destination, a small coastal town along the Pacific Ocean.

“I’ve always wanted to see the ocean.” Waverly remarked offhandedly when Nicole mentioned her destination, causing the other woman to perk up beside her.

“You’ve never been to the ocean?” She asked, clearly shocked at the thought. Waverly shrugged.

“I’ve barely left Purgatory before, Nicole. The ocean’s like a day and a half away…” There was a long pause before Waverly finally looked over at the other woman, who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. “What?”

“Well… Why don’t you come with me this week? I can show you the ocean and everything since it’s only a two day drive there, I’ll have an extra day to show you around if you’d like.” Nicole gave her a small, almost bashful smile as Waverly stared at her in shock.

“You mean like… Go with you… In your truck… To another state?”

“I mean… Only if you’d actually like to. I’m not gonna…”

“Of course I’d want to go with you you big dummy.” Waverly hit her shoulder lightly. “You know how much vacation time I have saved up here? Oooo, hold on, I’m gonna go tell Aunt Gus.” Waverly shot out of bed, leaving Nicole chuckling happily in her wake.

~WE~

The next morning Waverly stood next to Nicole’s truck bouncing excitedly from side to side as the redhead went through a last minute safety check before they set off towards the supplier town to pick up her trailer. 

“...Now what are you doing?” Waverly asked, jumping around too much to actually try to figure it out on her own, causing Nicole to laugh.

“Checking my tire pressure.” She put a little metal stick in her chest pocket, turning to beam over at Waverly. “We’re all set, get in.” She yanked the passenger door open and helped Waverly clamber into the cab before making her way ever to her own door and getting in. “You ready to see the world, Sweetheart?” She asked, letting her southern drawl creep into her words.

“More than you can possibly imagine.”

~WE~

As it turned out, seeing trees nonstop for several hours did start to get boring eventually. Waverly discovered this shortly after they picked up their trailer in the city and headed out on the highway. Thankfully for Waverly her travel companion was…  _ Interesting _ … To say the least.

“...So I wake and this bitch is fucking lying on top of me trying to take my shirt off in my sleep and I’m like  _ oh hell no _ and so I punched her and tossed her fucking ass out onto the concrete.” Nicole throws her hands up, exasperated. “Anyways, I figured that'd be the end of it but she went to the fucking bear cave down the road and told the dude on duty that we were dating and I’d beat her so like an hour later this damn cop shows up to fucking arrest me for domestic assault, and I’m like freaking out cause I don’t even know this woman and she’s gonna totally ruin my record cause she was fucking horny. Thankfully some of the other drivers woke up due to all the commotion and apparently it wasn’t the first time she’d tried to do something like that so he ended up taking her into the station instead in the end. Never forgot to lock my doors again after that.” She laughed, and Waverly stared after her in awe.

“You're life is so…” 

“Dangerous? Weird? Downright mediocre?”

“Exciting.” Waverly chuckled.

“That’s one way to put it.” Nicole chuckled. “There’s a little dinner about thirty minutes up the road we can stop at for the night. The owner lets drivers stay overnight so long as they eat at least one meal there.” 

“Yeah! It’ll be so cool. Like a camping trip!” Waverly squeaked happily.

“A camping trip in my semi?” Nicole laughed. “Sweetheart this is just trucking basics, camping is in a whole different ball park.”

“Well, I’m trying to pretend I’m trying new things… And I’ve never actually gone camping so…” 

“Why…”

“I basically lived in the middle of the woods, camping was basically just living the way I am now just without the internet.” 

“Have you actually… Done anything before?” Nicole asked, somehow making the question seem genuine.

“Not really, I didn’t go to school so none of that stuff got to happen. I never was able to date cause… Well…”

“No one your type around?”

“Basically. I mean. I’m been working at that diner nonstop since I was eight… That’s basically all I’ve ever done.” Waverly shrugged, catching the tail end of a frown from Nicole before the older woman reached over and rest her hand overtop of hers.

“Well, I’ll show you the world. Don’tcha worry ‘bout it.” Nicole gave her a toothy grin. “I’ll even keep you safe from the random horny ladies at rest stops.”

“Oh shut up and drive the truck.” Waverly blushed.

Part of her couldn’t help feeling like Nicole was telling the truth.

~WE~

Waverly stood just in front of the water, which lapped gently against the shore not an inch from her toes. She took in a deep breath, the strong scent of salt and seaweed almost more than she could comfortably bare. She felt movement next to her and looking up found Nicole had moved to stand directly next to her.

“You can get in, it’s safe… Mostly.” 

“That’s super reassuring.” Waverly snorted. Nonetheless she took a step forwards so her feet were submerged in water. She took several more, the water up to her knees before turning around to Nicole. “You coming?”

Nicole took a couple of long, leisurely strides until she was standing in front of Waverly. Her body’s warmth reaching Waverly in contrast to the slightly cooled water pooling around her legs.

Waverly was hit with the sudden urge to wrap her arms around Nicole’s neck and have the taller woman hold her. She wasn’t even thinking about kissing her (which had become a regular thought in her mind over the last several weeks) she just wanted Nicole to wrap her in her strong arms and  _ hold  _ her.

She gave up trying to pretend she didn’t have feelings for the other woman. There just wasn’t a point anymore.

~WE~

Waverly was sitting half naked on Nicole’s bed, grumbling as the older woman laughed behind her. 

“Dude you look like a lobster.” Nicole laughed, causing Waverly to pout slightly.

“I can feel that… It burns like hell…” Waverly groaned. “I hate the sun.” 

“Here, let me.” Nicole said and after a moment of confusion over what she meant Waverly let out a squeal as some very cold liquid was applied to her skin.

“W-what is that?” Waverly shivered from the extreme difference in temperature as Nicole spread whatever it was she was using across Waverly’s back and shoulders.

“It’s aloe. It’s the best thing to put on sunburns, pulls the sting right out of them.” Nicole tapped the side of her shoulder where she wasn’t super burned. “Here, turn over and I’ll get your chest.” 

Waverly felt herself flush, her mind going to another, much more enjoyable activity they could be participating in that would involve Nicole “getting her chest”. She pushed the thoughts away and turned to face Nicole and was pleased to notice Nicole’s gaze immediately shooting to her chest. The redhead blushed and promptly redirected her attention to the bottle of aloe in her hand, causing Waverly’s stomach to flutter excitedly.

Nicole poured some of the aloe onto the tips of her fingers, spreading it out evenly over them before reaching over to Waverly and carefully applying it to her upper chest, moving back to the bottle every time she ran out of aloe until she’d left the smaller woman’s chest covered in a thin layer of cold relief. 

Without missing a beat Nicole moved on. Simply moving up to Waverly’s face after she reapplied the aloe to her fingertips. Waverly held her breath as Nicole’s fingertips danced across her face, cooling the burns there as well. 

“There you go…” Nicole whispered as she finished and Waverly quickly found herself caught up in the other woman’s eyes as time froze, both of them seeming to realize at the same moment the position they were in. “Waverly…” Nicole absentmindedly ran her thumb over Waverly’s lip and the younger woman finally snapped.

She grabbed the front of Nicole’s jean jacket in a vice-like grip and pulled her hard, forcing her lips roughly against the older woman’s as she pulled the redhead on top of her. Happily ignoring the pain that shot across her back is the burns came into contact with the mattress beneath her, her attention solely focused on kissing the other woman.

Nicole responded enthusiastically, pressing Waverly more firmly into the mattress with a hiss as she slotted her thigh in between Waverly’s legs, rocking into her firmly causing the smaller woman to let out a soft moan.

Waverly quickly got caught up in kissing Nicole. Sunburn long forgotten.

~WE~

They didn’t talk about what happened. The next morning Nicole had been gone when Waverly woke up and when she returned thirty minutes later with breakfast they slipped right back to the way things had been before they made out half naked in bed.

Waverly was, to say the least, a little annoyed by the situation. Especially once her sunburn had went away and she was physically capable of more.

Because she wanted it. She wanted more than that one make out session could possibly offer. 

She wanted the redhead to pin her to the bed and make her scream. She wanted to feel her long, lethal fingers sliding up into her and driving her over the edge through one toe-curling orgasm after another. She wanted to have her tongue flick against her clit relentlessly as she ate her out and she wanted Nicole to show her how to return the favor tenfold.

But even more than that she wanted to cuddle on the couch with her watching Saturday morning cartoons. She wanted to have the taller woman wrap around her in her sleep to ward off the the cold during freezing winter evenings. She wanted to be the one the other woman came home to after work, she wanted to be… Domestic.

Waverly groaned, she’d never had domestic fantasies in her life and suddenly she wanted to settle down, get married and have a bunch of kids?  _ Okay that’s a little extreme but seriously where are these thoughts coming from? _

“You okay, Waves?” And she’d forgotten Nicole was there too.

“Yeah, fine.” She wasn’t trying to be short with her but she honestly didn’t know what to say.  _ I like you a lot and I’m starting to think you don't see me as anything more than a friend you accidentally made out with one time cause I was half naked. _

“Are… You sure?” Nicole asked, seeming uncertain. Waverly simply nodded, figuring if she kept reading her book Nicole would decide it wasn’t worth it. “Is this about that happened when we went to the coast?”  _ Apparently not _ .

“No...” Waverly said, glancing up to meet Nicole’s worried gaze and immediately crumbling. “Yes… Do you have any idea how confused I am right now? Like… You kissed me and now you’re acting like nothing happened and I just…” Waverly shrugged somewhat aggressively not completely sure how to express her feelings to the older woman but wanting to nonetheless.

“I’m sorry.” This got Waverly’s attention very quickly, not because of the words themselves but because of the way they were said, small and almost timid in a way that was so unlike Nicole that if she hadn’t seen her say it she;d have trouble believing it was her. “I shouldn’t have done that, it was wrong.”  _ Ouch. _ “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or make you do anything you didn’t want to…”  _ Wait, what?  _ “I-I can go if it’d make you feel better. I can get my own room.” Nicole moved to get out of bed finally prompting Waverly into action.

“No!” Waverly shot off the bed, tackling Nicole to the floor with a bang as she tried to get up. “No, no, no, no.”

“Wha-”

“That’s not what I meant you dummy.” Waverly somehow managed to get Nicole pinned beneath her, her thighs on either side of the redhead’s hips as she heald her down to the ground by her shoulders. “I meant… Well… I actually like you… Like… A lot…” 

“You… You like me?” 

“Yes! And it’s terrifying cause I’ve never felt like this way before but I  _ really _ like you. To the point I want to do stupid domesticy things with you like… Like going grocery shopping or… Stealing your clothes so I can wear them and make everyone jealous cause I’m with you…” 

Nicole sat up slowly, one of her arms wrapping securely around Waverly’s waist while the other moved up so she could cup the brunette’s face in the palm of her hand. She pulled Waverly against her in her lap so they were pressed together as she slowly moved to tangle her fingers in her hair. Even as she did all this Waverly didn’t stop talking.

“I want to be with you, I want to read your stupid, physical map that you refuse to get a rid of cause you don’t trust Google Maps to get you directions for you. I want to help you fight off psycho horny chicks that climb in your truck in the middle of the night and I wan-mmhf.”

Nicole finally kissed her, their lips meeting softly for the second time on the floor in Waverly’s childhood bedroom as they finally laid their feelings out in the open. Nicole pulled back much to soon for Waverly’s liking. Grinning like a loon.

“Oh I like you too.” She kissed her again. “I like you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone wants to throw out some ideas for things they want WayHaught to do on the road (besides each other) I'll take some suggestions for part two. Otherwise I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time. :)


End file.
